


You could show me the (Under)world

by AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)



Series: Headcanon me, Tumblr! [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Charon!Happy, Demeter!Steve, Fury!Pepper, Hades!Tony, Hermes!Rhodey, M/M, Persephone!Bucky, Steve is so dramatic, Thanatos!JARVIS, The 'bots are Cerberus, They're Greek Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/AndroidTwin
Summary: Bucky has grown bored of following his twin brother around. Crash landing on the god of the Underworld seems to prove beneficial. Tony swears he was just minding his own business.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> Over on TumblrLand, DreamcatchersDaughter asked: I hope I am not bothering you.... but Imagine a flowercrown wearing Persephone Bucky following his Brother Steve Demeter around and growing tired and bored of being powerless and then stumbling on to Nerd Keeper of the Underworld Tony and is so enamored that he chooses to eat the Pomegranate (or plumbs ahahaha) and only spit half out and hearing the ire and screams of Steve (who mistakenly thinks Tony stole his best friend)
> 
> Here is the end result. Enjoy!

Tony was minding his own business, he was. Rhodey had promised to bring him some of Bruce’s latest formulas to work on, the droll of the Underworld could be mind-numbing at times, who was he kidding? All the time but at least he wasn’t completely cut off from the world like his brethren would hope. Anyway, Tony was waiting on Rhodey, minding his own business, taking a bit of a stroll when he essentially crashed into the love of his life. His still heart thumped so hard he thought it would break through his rib cage. 

Bucky, twin brother of the god of Harvest Steve, was sprawled over him, eyes wild and full of life, with petals from his wreath falling over Tony and his clothes. Just when Tony thinks the god is about to apologize, he throws him for a spin. “Take me on an adventure.”

“What?” He can’t be hearing right, he can’t possibly be…

“I said, take me on an adventure.” Bucky huffs, still over Tony with his pale eyes and his flower crown, that keeps on shedding all over Tony.

“Sweetheart, are you aware of who you are talking to? I’m the least adventurous god there is.”

Bucky laughs and shakes his head. “I know of your clandestine correspondence with Bruce.”

Tony sputters, what, clandestine! What? “It’s not clandestine, you make it sound like we are having an affair!”

The other god stops short at that, “You mean you’re not?”

Tony shudders, Bruce is a fine looking god but not at all his type and vice versa. “What? No! We exchange knowledge and he keeps me updated of what happens above. And I tell him how I misuse Phlegethon for crafting and he berates him and swears he’ll tell Pepper and I reply that she already knows and then Rhodey gets involved and…”

“Ok, fine. I believe you.” Bucky laughs, because he finds it cute, The God-King of the Underworld is a babbler, who would have thought. “I still want you to take me on an adventure.”

Now is Tony’s time to huff, “And I told you, I dwell among the dead, not much adventure to be had.”

Bucky sits astride a top of Tony and pins him in place, logically he knows if Tony wanted to throw him off he could. If he was being honest, Bucky could do with a change of scenery, loved his twin, he did but being the powerless brother of the god of Harvest could be a tiring chore, he just wanted something different. “I don’t believe you but alright.”

With his arms to provide leverage Tony looked at the pout on the other god’s face. Thinking “Pepper will have my head.” as he sighed and gave in.

“I could give you a tour?”

Tony was bathed in petals a second later. “Are you serious? You’d show me the Underworld?”

Tony shrugs and Bucky’s on his feet and pulling him along. “Is not really that exciting.”

Bucky doesn’t seem to hear him or care as they get on Tony’s carriage and leave the world above.

The Underworld is a sight to behold, yes it was bleak and cold and dark but also it was immense with more than one river, endless halls and they had vegetation! In the Land of the Dead, things grew and blossomed, Tony was a very diligent tour guide. Even stopping to talk at length about whatever had caught Bucky’s eye.   

There was the 3 headed dog of his, each head had a name and according to Tony completely different personalities; DUM-E (“Overenthusiastic pain in the ass, thinks everyone was to play fetch.”), U (“More calm, but don’t let that fool you, is also a little shit.”) and Butterfingers (“Has two moods: Anger or Slobber, no in between. Is a hoarder.”) who bowed and let Bucky scratch them behind their massive ears.  

Tony expertly navigated them and Bucky even witnesses a boat race between Tony and the Ferryman called Happy. Things were very different here, maybe because Tony’s power was uncontested; nobody thought too much about the Underworld or its inhabitants, perhaps even less of the god in charge. Bucky for his part was having a blast.

Staying hadn’t been his original plan, he just…wanted to get to know Tony more, the god seemed so taciturn when he had to answer to summons from above and now in space he took like a fish underwater. It was a sight.

So, Bucky stayed and pulled Tony out of his crafting as he got to know the Underworld from East to West and back again. The longer he stayed, the less inclined he was to return above and he noticed how new blossoms grew on his wreath. And how Tony smiled at him, soft and glad and awed.

Of course, it wouldn’t last; there was no warning as doors seemed to implode and Steve barged in with Pepper at his heels. His twin came at Tony with a wrath that could rival Natasha’s when she was on a warpath.

Bucky looked helplessly as Steve invaded Tony’s space, sickle in hand ready to strike Tony down. “STEVE!”

“How dare you drag him into your realm!? How dare you take him from above, from my side?!”

Pepper is practically foaming at the mouth, her hands gnarled into vicious looking claws as Steve screams in Tony’s face.

“I only heeded his request, I never thought he would stay.” Tony tries to assert, it was the truth, one known throughout the halls of the Underworld. “I didn’t _take him from you_ , he is my guest for as long as he wishes.”

“Liar!” 

“Why would I gain from lying?” And Tony looks calm and composed, his eyes though, are a whole other story.

“You stole my brother away from his place!”

“Where is that to be exact, behind you?” Tony’s helmet has come to rest on top of his head as if summoned by its master, standing at his full height Tony is still a head short from Steve’s massive body but he looks powerful and mighty all the same.

Bucky loves him, he had known for a while. After his flowers had rained down on the god of the dead, after Tony had let himself be dragged by a bored powerless god and had showed him the beauty of the dark realm. Bucky loves Tony and while he misses his twin, above there’s nothing new to see. As the fight goes on, Bucky reaches for the fruit he’d been taught would make him a permanent resident of the Underworld if he ingested it; he has a mouthful of seeds ready to be swallowed…

“He is part of me, and mortals will keep flooding your halls while he stays.” Bucky’s eyes cut to Steve and then to Tony, he knows the King is not unmoved but his face won’t give away anything. Humans are dying because of Bucky, his brother…

1…3…6 fall and litter the floor, but Bucky has made his choice, he swallows the seeds and shows his tongue to Tony, who sucks in breath so sharply as if shocked. For the first time, Steve turns to him. “What have you done?”

Bucky waves his tinted fingers at his twin. 

“Bucky…” Steve sounds like he’d been punched.

“ _I_  made my choice, on my own volition to stay with Tony.” Bucky cuts, and his words make Steve gape. “ _I_  like it here, in the creepy halls full of dead mortals and with a 3 headed dog that likes to play fetch with everyone and hoards stuff.Because I’m in love with the King of this realm, because Steve, here I’m his equal not an extension of being.”

“Bucky, you…”

Bucky misses his brother a whole fucking lot, but Steve has others out there, while Bucky, well…he thinks he finally found himself. “I’ll go above with you and stay there with you, until it’s time for me to come back where I belong.” He tells Steve and then turns to Tony, who had lost his calm facade. “If you’ll have me?”

Tony seems frozen in place and until he nods, gently at first and then with enough vigor to wake the world. Bucky moves to Steve and touches his forehead to his for moment before facing Tony.

“This is a bit strange.” Tony announces.

“Is it?” Bucky asks, his voice low and intimate, he bets he smells sweet and tangy. 

“Just a smidgen.” Tony smiles, so genuinely Bucky heart beats faster for it. “So, you ate pomegranate seeds as a declaration of love and intention?”

“As a guarantee to you, that I’m where I want to be. Here. With you, at you side, if you’ll have me.” Bucky whispers just a hairbreadth away.

“Yes. For as long as you decide.”

“How does eternally sound?” Bucky brushes his lips against Tony’s and feels the god’s hand encircle his shoulders. 

“Just about right.” When their lips finally touch the flowers from his wreath rain upon them. 


End file.
